The Meeting
by AlbionEmrys
Summary: (working title, may change) Teen/High School AU (could be seen as canon), Teen!Chesters, Pre Series, no slash. Jimmy had met the Winchesters before, it all started with when he was hit by the car… T to be safe
1. The Angel

The Meeting

Summary- (working title, may change) Teen/High School AU (could be seen as canon), Teen!Chesters, Pre Series, no slash. Jimmy had met the Winchesters before, it all started with when he was hit by the car…

Disclaimer- We don't own Supernatural. If we owned Jensen or Misha… well, we'll leave that to your imagination.

Warnings- None really, there might be small amounts of fluff and angst, no whump or slash.

Ages- Dean-17 years old; Jimmy- 17 years old; Sam- 13 years old; Amelia- 17 years old

* * *

A/N- _Heya everybody, been a long time no see, how have you all been?_

**GG, you sound like a weirdo… as usual… Just Vixx and GG writing this story :] **

_Hey… although true, and yup just the two of us because I recently joined the SPN fandom and I dragged Vixx with me._

**:l I had watched some before… but still, anyway, we wanted to do a teen!Jimmy and teen!Winchester fic… so…**

_Stop rambling Vixx and get on with the story._

**Bitch!**

_Jerk!_

**Let's have ourselves an archangel BBQ!**

_Vixx, not in this story…_

**Oops… Oh well, on with the fic :)**

* * *

The Angel

_Pontiac, Illinois 1996_

**6:30 AM- The Novak House**

**BEEP-BEEP-BE- **The alarm stopped suddenly as Jimmy Novak eventually woke up- he had gotten used to the lay-ins during winter break- it was time for him to return to High School for the new term. By the time he had finished getting ready, it was already 7:45, time for him to go and collect Amelia to go to school. It would be the first time he had seen her in over a week- she and her family had gone skiing in the Alps for the winter, he hadn't been able to give her her Christmas present yet. He left the car and nervously walked up to the door, reaching it just as Amelia opened the door and stormed out, nearly colliding with Jimmy. He caught her before she fell, righting her with a blush.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am." She blushed and stood straighter. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, come on."

They walked to the car and climbed in. Jimmy reached into the backseat, pulling back a small wrapped present. "Um, here, you missed Christmas, so Ikeptyourpresentforyou." He blushed brighter.

"Pardon?"

"I… um… I kept your present for you."

She took it and slowly unwrapped it, after thanking him. She gasped as she opened the small box, discovering a fine silver chain, threaded through a pendant, a simple silver angel holding a small, sapphire stone.

"It belonged to my grandmother, I thought you might-" He was cut off when Amelia kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, can you put it on please?"

"Um, yeah, sure." He blushed again as she turned her head, lifting her hair, fingers fumbling as he fastened the delicate chain.

They started the drive to school, Jimmy blushing the whole way. About halfway to school, he looked back at Amelia and, seeing her admiring the angel, smiled.

"You know…" She startled, looking up at him. "It shows the angel of Thursday apparently, it's kinda symbolic."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Well, we… we met on a Thursday." He blushed even more, turning to look out the windscreen.

"Oh, right." She laughed slightly, "and the stone is the same blue as your eyes." She blushed as well, an awkward silence following them the remainder of the way to school. Jimmy parked the car and they climbed out. "Seriously though, I love it."

She walked away.

* * *

A/N- Well, that's the first chapter, tell us what you think please, any suggestions tell us in a review/PM. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up in the next few days :)


	2. Car Crashes and Crushes

Disclaimer- We don't own Supernatural, if we did.. well let's just say there may have been a few less feels (T^T) and a bit more Destiel _(YAY)_

A/N- **So, we did have this chapter ready on Tuesday, but… well, we forgot to do the A/N… *embarrassed face* and then my internet failed (DARN YOU INTERNET *shakes fist*)**

_It was not my fault! Well… maybe a little_.

**I mean, it's not as if you spent the whole of Tuesday night watching TV shows with Misha Collins in, GG, oh, wait! You did! **

_BUT HE'S SO ASDFHJKL! I just can't- SQUEE! GINGER HAIR AND SPAZZY BEARD ASDFGHJKL!_

**Guys, I'm not kidding, watch him in Nip/Tuck XD Episode 19 Season 5 X'D**

_XD_

**Anyway, on with the fic :)  
**

* * *

Car Crashes and Crushes

Jimmy stood next to the car, watching as Amelia walked away.

"I love you." He whispered to her retreating form. He started to walk towards the school, not noticing the car rounding the corner. He heard the squeal of brakes, the screams of the students around him as he turned towards the '67 Chevrolet Impala zooming towards him, the driver trying to make it stop…

He didn't make it though, the car slamming into Jimmy, who fell to the floor, gasping for air. The driver and the passenger leapt out, running towards his figure on the floor. Jimmy looked around, trying to see if he was hurt, he lifted his head and looked at the two approaching figures. He sat up, feeling no pain as he did so, and pulled himself up so he was standing.

"Man, I'm sorry, are you okay?" The driver babbled.

"Um, yeah." Jimmy replied, still checking himself for injuries. "I'm good, yeah."

"Thank God." The boy replied, "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester, this is my brother, Sammy-" He was cut off by the voice of his younger brother.

"My name is Sam, pleased to meet you." He held out his hand to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Novak." He smiled at them. "Wish we could have met under better circumstances than you almost hitting me with your car."

"Almost?" Dean asked, perplexed. "Dude, we felt the collision, you got hit."

Jimmy cocked his head to the side, "Then, why am I alright? Shouldn't I be in pain or something?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"Must have missed then." Dean said thoughtfully, deciding not to tell Jimmy about the white wings that had surrounded him, almost like a cocoon of wings, not wanting to weird out the first person who had been kind to them there.

"I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah, we've just moved here."

"Are you starting at the school?"

"Yep, it's our first day today."

"Do you need any help getting around?"

"Can you show us to the office?"

"Sure, come on." Jimmy waved his hand, indicating they should grab their stuff and follow him.

Dean and Sam grabbed their bags and followed Jimmy into the school.

* * *

The receptionist was ready for them, having gotten their schedules ready.

"We've assigned you each a guide for this first week, I hope you get along."

A short girl walked in and introduced herself to Sam. "Hi, I'm Claire."

Sam blushed, "I'm- I'm Sam."

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Sam looked at dean, who nodded, and walked out after Claire.

"Dean, here's your guide." Amelia walked through the door.

"Hi, I'm Amelia, nice to meet you." She smiled at Dean. A cocky grin appeared on Dean's face.

"hey, my name's Dean, how you doin'?" (A/N-**Sorry, couldn't resist**)

She laughed at him, "Sorry, but no, I'm not available." Jimmy was shocked, she had a boyfriend?!

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?"

"Ji-" she stopped as she saw Jimmy gaping at her from behind Dean.

"Ji? That's a weird name." Dean grinned at her.

"Let's- Let's go, Dean."

"Um, Okay?" Dean asked confused, why did she want to leave so quickly. "Bye, Jimmy, see you around?"

"Yeah, sure." Jimmy nodded, not quite sure what he had just agreed to, still in a daze, what had she been about to say?

* * *

A/N- Alright then, that's chapter 2 up, the next one should be up next week :)


	3. Sass and Ass

A/N- Explanation is at the end… sorry

* * *

Sass and Ass

"First we have…" she looked at him, he looked back, confused. Amelia nodded at the timetable in Dean's hand.

"Oh, right!" he replied, realising what she meant, "First we have… great, Geography."

"Oh that's okay, we have Miss Milton, her lessons may be a bit odd but she's a good teacher. We'd better hurry, we don't want to miss anything." Due to Amelia's hassling they made it there in good time. Miss Milton just told them to sit down in the spare seats and wait for the lesson to start.

The lesson began.

* * *

"So, as we all know, Japan is next to China, then you have North Korea and Other Korea, one of which hates America, can't remember which though…"

"I see what you mean." Dean hissed at Amelia.

"Yeah, she's usually a bit better though."

"Shh!" The girl in front of them turned around and stared at them. She quickly turned back to the teacher who was babbling on about England.

"That's Danika Mote, she's the star pupil here."

"One of _them_ eh?"

"'Them'?"

"You know, teacher's pet."

"Oh, right, yeah, I suppose."

"A bit like my brother then."

"Be QUIET!" Miss Milton shouted. "This is VERY important!"

"Whatever." Dean replied.

"Alright then, smarty-pants, what are the biggest and smallest states?"

"Rhode Island and Texas. Next." He yawned, bored.

"How do you kill a vampire?"

"That's not really geography."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Calm down!" Dean thought about it, should he go with the pop. culture version or the _real_ answer? "Stake through the heart."

She smiled slightly, "Correct."

"Name 4 archangels."

"What sort of question is that? Gabriel, Lucifer, Raphael and Michael."

"Lucifer was an archangel? As in, the _devil_?" Someone's voice piped up.

"Raphael, that's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, what is he, a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel?!" Someone else asked, causing a small laugh to circle around the room.

"Correct, what is the largest continent?" Miss Milton interrupted, trying to get the class in order again.

Dean stood up, ignoring Amelia's attempts to pull him back down.

"YOUR ASS!" He grabbed his bag and walked out, ignoring the spluttering teacher and his shocked classmates, just as the bell rang.

* * *

A/N-  Sorry about the wait… there was a bug going round so… no school and no writing… SORRY! Then Xmas holidays …Then I (Vixx) accidentally cut my wrist and had to have surgery and I'm in a cast for 12 weeks… so… I can't type very well at the minute… And I was withholding this chapter 'til GG read my fic… which I wrote for her… which she still hasn't read... and lots of stuff is happening so… SORRY! We have an idea for the next chapter but it won't be up for a while… SORRY! Oh and... even though it's short, it's all we have for now... SORRY


End file.
